


A Court of Souls and Reapers

by Sriracha_C



Series: A Court of Souls and Reapers [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, My First Fanfic, Necromancy, acomaf, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sriracha_C/pseuds/Sriracha_C
Summary: The courts of Prythian have survived the war waged by the King of Hybern, and now look to restore peace in the land. But just when the dust has settled, a certain High Lord delves into the depths of the Earth and into the Court of Souls. The existence of the Necromancers has come to light, and one such creature has been set loose upon the world.





	A Court of Souls and Reapers

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a little slow to update due to the fact that I am currently in school and spend time editing my work :). I appreciate anyone who gets a chance to read this! ^_^ You're awesome!

  Necromancers are not Fae even if we are all derived from the same Cauldron. A Necromancer is an anomaly so rare their existence is kept from the living, therefore very few know of us, or of our Court. The union of a demon and a fae gives us an otherworldly advantage that would rather have my brethren and I shoved underground, ruling from below. The gates to the Ether beyond this world had to be guarded by someone. And yet…footsteps were echoing down the crystal-pillared hall. The overhanging stalactites created an uncomfortable acoustic, making me tense. No one knew the entrance to this place, save for the Soul-Eater. If he was back, it was my duty to inform the lord, lest I be slain outright. The cerulean flames fenced between myself and the angelic carvings of warriors and cauldrons alike rose with my reaction.

   The shadows cast by the crystal lights seemed to thicken and twist, spreading closer to where I sat. How unsettling, usually guarding the gates to the court was a simple if not boring job…but this was different. Soon a figure accompanied the echoing steps…and immediately I huffed out an exasperated sigh.  
Of course, the one fae who knew about our entrances was the King of Hybern. So I wasn’t at all shocked when the High Lord of the Night Court himself calmly approached me while taking in the scenery like a tourist. Mind-reader, but even so he shouldn’t be able to cross down to our domain. One had to be dead or a    Necromancer.

    _Which means…_  
  His leisurely stroll took on an authoritative air suddenly. The playfulness in his eyes was just a front, I could feel it. No idiot would come here if they knew what was good for them. Unless he wasn’t as smart as everyone said he was.

   Regardless it was a basic rule that the living weren’t permitted to set foot here. Their souls would be leeched in seconds, absorbed into the very crystals around us. Which meant he was dead. I allowed myself to take in his beauty. It was a shame really; his violet eyes and beautiful face were sharp and mischievous yet wise in the glow of the flame. He exuded power, the pulse of darkness reverberated on my skin and in the ground. Not to be toyed with. He was a thing carved of night and strength, it was almost unfair that he’d walked above and found his end.  
Rhysand smiled…was he reading my thoughts? He was taking his time approaching my wall. The smile deepened, innocent and hellish all at once, making me cringe a little. What did he want?

   “Weiss,” he purred, and to my shame, I flinched. I didn’t like that he knew my name already, but I was confused by something else I heard. A heartbeat. He was alive, sure as day. How?

   He was enjoying my discomfort, so I made myself placid, “My Lord, welcome to the Court of Souls, to what do we owe the honour?” I asked as I dipped my head to him, my voice never rising above a monotonous greeting. He knew I was suspicious of him, his life force felt strange. The high lord stood there waiting for me to identify what it was I was sensing within him. I tilted my head, white hair falling before pale, glowing eyes.  
Huh? That’s impossible! But the bright glow of his heart was there, igniting my eyes as all living souls did to a Necromancer. It flickered like a flame, not constant like a star. I’d never seen it do something like that. Not in centuries.

  _He’s a **Trespasser** , stupid Fae._

  “It seems your soul has already crossed through the Veil of the Cauldron and returned. You Fae shouldn’t play with such things. It’s dangerous and _illegal_.” I emphasized, but Rhysand didn’t seem bothered by this at all. In fact it only felt like I was making him struggle not to laugh. Stupid.  
All I received in response was a shrug and his hands in his pockets, “My mate’s fault. Can’t say I’m disappointed though.”

  "Indeed, you’ve returned with more power…or rather kernels of it. Why are you here, Rhysand?”

  “You are quite serious for someone so young little Weiss. It’s refreshing to see such dedication.”

  I sat a little taller, fighting the urge to grin with pride, “Of course, it is an honour to stand guard and protect the realm from intruders—,” I cleared my throat, he said that on purpose, “anyways, what brings you here, Rhysand?”

  The high lord smiled pleasantly again, “The Soul-Eater was captured in Velaris. I mean to give him to you as a prisoner.”

  That name sent ice through my bones. The grin I felt evaporated immediately.

  “H-how do you know about him?” The blue flames rose higher, the cold biting, slowly crushing the crystals it touched. An instant defensive mechanism on my part, I was nervous. Rhysand stepped back, seeming to have expected the outcome.  
 

  “The King of Hybern knew of your existence, kept you all a secret from the upper world but I looked into his mind briefly. That’s how I found you, though you already knew that. I also know the Soul-Eater is a Necromancer. Which means he should never have left this place. So I’ll be nice and assume he escaped.”  
He _was_ a Necromancer, now I wasn’t sure what the Soul-Eater was. The only real certainty was that even my people recognized he felt wrong. He hadn’t escaped, we’d exiled him. Awkward.  
   

  I was getting flustered, “You can’t be sure.”  
 

  “Born with the flames of death? I saw them burning my favourite restaurant down yesterday night. You Necromancers have close ties with the Reapers that guard the gate on the other side, which is why it’s perfect for this prisoner.”

  “It must be a spell.”

  He chuckled, “You’re still very young, a word of advice: don’t play coy, it’s more suspicious than you think, Weiss. Tell me, why would a Necromancer be on the surface world causing mayhem when they are to never leave the Underworld?”

  “He found a way! I don’t know what else you want me to say!” If our High Lord found out how bad I was fumbling with this knowledge he’d kill me. There was more on the line here than simply admitting the truth.

  “Well if you let him out on purpose now is your chance to remediate that huge mistake. I’m just returning a lost item to it’s little found box.”

  “Why are you suddenly policing the Upperworld?”

  “Because that’s where I live, and as soon as one of you threatens my home I’ll obliterate you.”

  “Go ahead and obliterate him then.”

  “I’m not one for starting wars, primarily with a Court I want to understand more,” he finished, unfazed and proper as he straightened his jacket and put his hands in his pockets again. “As I said, you’re still very young. A sharp tongue won’t get you anywhere a knife isn’t waiting to cut it out.”  
Nerves turned into defence which turned to anger, “Are you lecturing me?”

  “Yes.”

  My blue fire clashed with profound darkness that made his space impenetrable. I glared at him as I shook from the amount I’d thrown at him and saw him smile at me with parental admiration. He was powerful, and there was an unspoken danger that blazed in his violet eyes. A threat if I ever saw one. Maybe he didn’t want war, but he was no stranger to it either. So I withdrew quickly. I couldn’t kill him even if that was what I was supposed to do…but the fact that he had the Soul-Eater also changed things entirely.

Rhysand was right, he’d caught our blunder. Not good.  
I softened my stance and nodded to him. Being defensive only looked worse now, he really was smart. Hopefully, the Court of Souls was feeling merciful enough to hear me out.

  “It’s up to the High Lord of our court. I can’t make any official decisions,” I offered, it was the best I could do. I had no right to answer on behalf of our High Lord. But it was then that I felt a tangled knot of thought come loose in my mind…

 _Weiss if your soul is incomplete you will be crystallized and bound to the walls of the Crystal Cathedral for eternity._ There will be no chance for you to move on to become a Reaper or move on at all. The words were a raw burn in my heart…or what was left of it. The Soul -Eater’s yellow eyes burned in my memory when he betrayed me and took his fill.

  My hand tightened on the spear…but I dissolved it into harmless floating shards.

  “I’ll tell Lord Zathrian of your visit when the guard changes. It’s up to him,” I admitted, “and don’t tell your Mate about this place. We aren’t supposed to exist.”

  “I’ll do my best. I’ll be eagerly awaiting his reply.” He answered. Something told me he was the type to do what he wanted. I sighed.

  The rest of the watch was spent in anxious boredom. I eventually felt the manifestation of someone behind me and saw another white-haired woman look at me with the same placid expression, but on a pointier face. I nodded to her and she sat down in my place, raising the flames higher.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fiction, I hope it's decent! I love this series so much and only hope I give the characters justice where deserved! :D 
> 
> This story takes place after the events of AcoWaR- though seeing as this fan-fic is still under construction it may change. Just here for fun and to share my love of this series with readers!!


End file.
